The Emulate
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Emulate means to try to equal or excel; imitate with effort to equal or surpass. Lorelei's mutation involves mimicking everything she sees including a mutant's power. What happens when Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr try to recruit Lorelei to stop Shaw? CharlesXOCXErik Rated T, might be Rated M later, it depends...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've just...ever since X Men Days of Future Past came out, it brought out all of my X Men feels again...I haven't fangirled or anything like that over the X Men in a long time! Like seriously? I think Bryan Singer did a fantastic job with Days of Future Past. Michael Fassbender and James Mcavoy made me...what's the word?...Well let's just say that the room was much hotter! Am I right ladies? lol Anyway, I felt like writing an X Men fanfiction. Don't be mean please, I'd appreciate it. But don't sugar coat anything in a review either. I want to know if you like it! But just be civil okay? That's all I ask. Anyways, enjoy!

But here's some info on my OC first:

My OC is Lorelei Fisher, but she changed her name to Isabella Ridolfi after the war. I'll give her more of her background story as this story progresses.

She has dark red hair.

Her natural eye color is green, but because of her mutation...her eyes can turn red.

She's 5 ft. and 6 in. tall.

Her mutation is almost similar to Raven's. Everything that she sees with her eyes, she can mimic herself. That includes other mutant powers. The only thing that can help her stop copying is shielding her eyes. She figured out early in her life that sunglasses help shield her eyes. I hope that makes sense? Sorry if it doesn't...

And that's about it...hopefully things will make more sense in this story... ENJOY!

* * *

"What'll it be, Ms. Ridolfi?" Rick asked.

"I'll have whiskey. Leave the bottle here too..." I sighed.

"Everything alright?" He seemed concerned.

"Well I'm moving tomorrow...lost my job and my house. Nothing seems to ever go right for me." I chuckled dryly.

Rick the bartender...he seemed to be the only person in this damn city that I could call a friend. Rick filled the shot glass full of whiskey and left the bottle next to my drink. I took out my wallet, about to give him what money I had left, but he stopped me.

"It's on the house. Think of it as a goodbye gift." He smiled sadly.

"Thank you..." I blushed.

I put my wallet back into my coat pocket and grabbed the shot glass. I sat there for what seemed to be hours. I took a few occasional sips from my shot glass. When I started having a headache, I put on my sunglasses to shield my sensitive eyes from the light and had a few more shots of whiskey. I could feel the effects of the alcohol finally kicking in.

"Excuse me, miss." I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around and found a handsome young man smiling at me.

_Damn...that's some accent he's got there...is he British?_

"Hey..." I reluctantly replied. "Can I help you?"

"May I?" He gestured to the bar stool next to me. I nodded and watched him sit down. "My name is Charles Xavier." He held out his hand.

_Mmmmm...his accent...I fucking love people with accents...particularly men with accents._

"Isabella Ridolfi." I gave him my name and shook his hand.

Charles held my hand and gave me a charming smile as he gently kissed my hand.

"That's a lovely name...but I do not believe that it is your _true_ name, yes?" Charles gave me a knowing look.

I stiffened up and yanked my hand from Charles before taking another shot of whiskey. I had a feeling I would need this drink.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

Another man equally as handsome as Charles made his way over and sat down on the other side right of me.

"No need to get defensive." The man grinned.

This man seemed more muscular than Charles. He also had a little accent in him as well...

_Is...that a German accent I hear?_

I quickly grew nervous at the man on my left.

_Oh god...please tell me he isn't a Nazi...I have to leave._

"I apologize. This is my colleague, Erik Lehnsherr." Charles seemed to notice my anxious behavior.

I downed another shot of whiskey and started feeling a little more relaxed, but barely.

"And what the hell is it that you two gentlemen want from me?" I glared at Erik.

Charles at least seemed like a gentleman...even if I didn't know his motive right now.

_What did these guys want from me?_

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Erik suddenly asked.

"And why are you being nosy?" I retorted.

**_There is no need to be defensive, Lorelei. Just calm your mind, we're not here to harm you._**

I jumped at the voice in my head. It sounded a lot like Charles. I gave him a look of disbelief and fear.

_No one has called me that in over fifteen years._

I grabbed my bottle of whiskey and my bag and began making my way outside.

"Goodbye, gentlemen. I think I've had one hell of a night. I better get going now."

"Lorelei wait!" Charles ran after me.

I drank from my bottle of whiskey and began to walk faster.

**_We're not here to hurt you Lorelei. Please, just give us a chance to speak with you. I apologize for Erik's behavior._**

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

Charles finally caught up with me along with Erik.

"Lorelei, I apologize if we have frightened you. That was not my intention...let me start over..." Charles took a deep breath. "My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my colleague, Erik Lehnsherr. We know what you are, so you don't have to be afraid. We're both mutants as well." Charles explained.

_Mutants? _

"You're what?" I asked in confusion.

"People with "powers" if you prefer." Erik folded his arms.

_Oooohhhh...never heard us being referred to as mutants..._

"How do you know my name? I haven't been called that in years."

"I'm...I'm a telepath. I can read your mind, see your memories...I was only skimming through your mind and I noticed that your real name happened to be Lorelei. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry..."

"Just please...don't call me by that name anymore. My name is Isabella Ridolfi. Lorelei is dead..." I said grimly.

"Why change your name?" Erik asked.

I grew tired of questions and pulled up my sleeve revealing a set of numbers branded into my arm. Charles and Erik's eyes both widened.

"You're...a survivor too." Erik pulled back his sleeve.

_He was a survivor like me..._

I pulled my sleeve down.

"My name is no longer Lorelei." I told them.

Charles nodded and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Well _Isabella_...we're here because we are recruiting people with special abilities such as yours. It's for a noble cause I assure you." Charles informed me.

"And what is this _noble cause_?" I raised an eyebrow after taking another swig from my whiskey.

_Shit...I'm feelin' woozy..._

I put the bottle of whiskey in my bag for later.

"There is a mutant, Sebastian Shaw. He is trying to turn the USA and the Russians against each other. If he succeeds...he'll be creating World War III." Charles spoke seriously.

The name Shaw hit me like a shit ton of bricks. It was a name I'd never thought I would ever hear again. The name made my blood chill.

"An' you need me 'cause?" I asked.

_Shit...I'm a little drunk aren't I? Maybe not drunk...just tipsy..._

"I was able to locate you through a device called Cerebro. It locates mutants and- -" Charles continued.

"We're gonna need all the mutants we can get. Shaw has his own crew of mutants that are as powerful as the three of us. We're gonna fight fire with fire." Erik finished.

"It'll even the odds we believe." Charles added.

"You wan' me to fight wit' you guys? I'm not sure I'm qualified." I slurred.

"Well I **know** you're more than qualified for this." Charles gave me a knowing look.

_The bastard looked into my mind again didn't he? He probably knows my ability now..._

"It won't be just the three of us. We've already recruited several other mutants for our cause." Charles told me.

"An' if I say I ain't goin'? What then?" I asked.

"I won't stop you from leaving to New York, but think about it...you won't have to hide, Isabella. You can be yourself around others like us." Charles smiled genuinely.

"Plus there's the fact that you'll be helping us avoid a war." Erik added.

I stood there in silence for several seconds. I adjusted my sunglasses and pushed them back up after feeling them slide down.

"Fine...I'll join you." I finally replied.

"What are your powers if I may ask?" Erik gave me a suspicious look.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." I slurred my words a little bit.

I let my glasses slide back down the bridge of my nose and watched Erik closely. A plain metal can lying on the street flew straight into his hand.

"I can manipulate metal." Erik explained.

I smirked and held out my hand. In seconds the can flew out of Erik's hand and came into mine.

"That's remarkable!" Charles smiled and looked at me in awe.

"You can move metal too?" Erik seemed surprised and confused at the same time.

"You know the saying, "Monkey see, Monkey do?"..." I asked. "Anything I see, I can do it..." I told him.

I pushed up my sunglasses again.

"Those sunglasses...do they prevent you from copying what you see?" Charles asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

I nodded in reply. Charles smiled yet again.

"That is truly amazing. You have a wonderful gift." Charles said.

I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Well let's get goin'... lead the way." I wobbled a little bit.

Charles rushed over to me as he noticed I was about to fall over. He put an arm around my waist.

"Let us go to our private jet then..." Charles spoke up.

With that said, we were gone...

* * *

I woke up and noticed it was the middle of the night. We were still flying in the jet. I had a little bit of a headache and slowly got up when I realized how badly I really had to go.

"Finally up are you?"

I jumped when I reached the bathroom and saw Erik sitting down on one of the seats in the dark. Erik reached for a lamp in the fancy jet and turned it on.

"Being a creep in the dark are you?" I retorted.

Erik chuckled at this and stood up before coming over to me.

"You know Shaw...don't you?" He asked.

I grew stiff and tried opening the bathroom door. It was bolted shut.

_The hell?_

"Well?" Erik waited.

I noticed Erik had his hand extended a little and pointed at the bathroom door. He was using his power to keep it shut.

_Jerk..._ =_=

Erik gripped my chin a little too tightly and forced me to look at him.

"How do you know Shaw?" His steely blue eyes glared at me.

"I...I don't." I lied.

Erik's face inched closer towards mine until our lips were about an inch apart from touching.

"Don't lie to me..." He warned.

"Such a charmer aren't you?- -"

Erik yanked off my glasses from my face.

"Give those back."

"Tell me how you know Shaw and don't lie to me."

Something told me that Erik wasn't with Charles to stop another war from beginning. It was as if he had ulterior motives that involved Shaw.

_Is he planning to kill Shaw?_

I gave him the death glare and pushed him away from me.

"Fuck off, Lehnsherr."

I was finally able to open the bathroom door and go inside. I locked it behind me and took a deep breath.

_I'm starting to regret coming along with these guys..._

* * *

"Ah, there you are. I hope you were comfortable enough during the trip." Charles smiled.

_No, I wasn't ..._

Charles perked up and I smiled knowingly when I knew he read my mind again.

"Sorry...force of habit. But uh...would you care to explain?" Charles seemed concerned.

"Your little buddy **Erik** is an asshole." I answered.

"What did he do exactly?" He asked.

"Had a little interrogation with me last night and took my glasses. If he tries doing a stunt like that again, I won't hesitate to hurt him. I just thought I'd warn you in advance." I explained.

"I'll have a word with him. I'm sorry about that." Charles apologized.

I couldn't help but smile at Charles.

"I'm sorry for snapping you. I had to sleep in the bathroom all night just to get away from Erik. It was annoying..." I sighed.

Charles then gave me a look of awe.

"Wow...without your glasses- -"

"My eyes change color after several hours of not having something shield my eyes. They're red now aren't they?"

Charles nodded in confirmation.

"Your mutation is certainly interesting. I bet Hank will be excited- -"

"Who?"

"Hank is another mutant. He invented Cerebro. His mutation doesn't have anything to do with his intelligence, but it's a little more...animalistic I believe." Charles informed me.

"That actually sounds pretty cool." I chuckled.

"Shall we?" Charles held out his arm and gave me that charming smile again.

I looped my arm with Charles as he led me out of the jet.

* * *

We arrived at a CIA base in Langley, Virginia. Charles noticed how I was now getting a headache, something that also happened when I didn't have my sunglasses shielding my eyes. Charles gave Erik a glare that held a certain message. In seconds, Erik reluctantly handed my sunglasses over to Charles, who in return, slid on my glasses gently on my face.

_Do that again Erik, and I will hurt you._

Erik looked over at me in what seemed to be surprise, but he quickly covered it up and pretended he didn't hear me. I was actually surprised that he had heard me.

_I guess I copied Charles' abilities without realizing it._

Charles was the first to step out of the car and he held out his hand for me.

_Such a gentleman..._

I grabbed my bag and took Charles' hand gratefully when getting out of the car next. Erik followed us closely behind. A brunette woman stepped out of the building smiling at Charles and Erik. When seeing me, her smile grew bigger.

"Hello, my name is Moira MacTaggert. I'm a fellow CIA agent here."

"Isabella Ridolfi." I held out my hand. She quickly shook my hand.

"So you're another mutant?" Moira asked.

I let my glasses slide down my nose and looked straight into her eyes. Her smile quickly disappeared and her reaction pretty much confirmed that my eyes were still red.

"I believe so." I replied. "It's okay if you don't like what you see. A lot of people don't."

Charles squeezed my hand in attempt to comfort me.

**_It's okay, she's just not used to things like this yet. She's actually a very accepting person._**

I relaxed when I heard Charles' voice in my head again.

"Sorry I'm just...it caught me off guard. Your eyes are actually very interesting." Moira's smile returned. "Charles will show you where you'll be staying. I'll be back to see you three later, I have some business I need to take care of."

Moira handed Charles a key and left. When I glanced back, I also noticed that Erik was gone as well.

_Oh...I guess Charles was right about Moira..._

**_Of course I am._**

I glanced back at Charles and saw that smug smile he was giving me.

_Oh shut it and get out of my head!_

_**Why? I can tell you're more calm and relaxed when I'm communicating with you in this manner. **_

_How?_

I raised an eyebrow at Charles.

**_You're really asking how I know? You don't like talking with others as much from what I've gathered. I think you prefer this type of communication actually._**

Charles smirked and looped my arm with his again as he started leading me through the hallways.

_Jeez...it's like you know me better than I know myself._

"That's not necessarily true. I've just met you. I'm just a very observant person." Charles finally spoke up.

I glanced at Charles.

"It's not polite to go into someone's mind like that." I playfully glared at him.

"But as I recall, you don't seem to mind it as much." Charles grinned.

_Maybe I can have a little fun with this..._

"I guess you're right." I winked at him.

We both came to a stop at a door. Charles took out the key he had from Moira and unlocked the door to reveal a bedroom. It was actually like a small apartment. It was a pretty neat room considering I'm staying at the CIA. I leaned against the wall next to the door and looked right into Charles' blue eyes.

_Would you like to come in and help me unpack?_

I smiled flirtatiously at Charles.

_**As much as I would love to do that, I believe it would be very unprofessional of me to do so. Besides...I have some business to attend to. **_

_Awww...come on Charles. Don't leave a girl hanging..._

Charles looked conflicted and appeared as if he was really thinking about it. I took off my glasses and tucked them away in my coat pocket.

_Come on...use that cheesy mutant pick-up line with me..._

Charles seemed surprised at me.

"I told you I can copy abilities. I might have used some of your power to look into your memories..." I admitted.

**_That's not very nice..._**

_Well you did the same to me...I'm just returning the favor._

_**I see how it is...**_

Charles grinned as he took my hand and kissed it.

"I believe it is time I go. Should you need any assistance, let me know." Charles told me.

I smirked as I sent Charles a projective image of me giving him a very hot searing kiss he seemed to be enjoying. Charles perked up and happened to be blushing as he looked at me in surprise.

"Something wrong Charles?" I asked.

"I think I should go now..." Charles mumbled. "I've learned my lesson it seems."

_Good...don't go into my mind so often. You might not like what you see or hear._

Charles chuckled and started walking down the hallway.

"I'll be back to introduce you to the others in an hour." Charles informed me.

"Looking forward to it!" I replied.

I finally went into my room.

* * *

I went to explore the facility, just wondering in the hallways. I kept sensing some anger in the direction I was headed. When I stopped at a door I hesitantly opened it. It turns out that the anger I was sensing was coming from Erik himself. I blushed in embarrassment when he turned around and glared at me.

"Something I can help you with?" Erik snapped.

_I am so glad he was only unpacking..._

"I actually wanted to apologize to you for my hostility earlier. In my defense though, you were sort of being an asshole. If you really wanted to ask me about Shaw, you could have at least been more civil about it." I spoke up.

At the mention of Shaw, Erik perked up and seemed interested.

"Please, sit." Erik gestured at the small sofa.

I hesitantly made my way over to the sofa and sat down. Erik joined me several seconds later after closing his suitcase.

"I'm also sorry for my behavior. The way you reacted to Shaw's name though...I knew you had to know him. I've been...on edge lately." Erik mumbled.

Erik didn't seem the type to apologize often, so I smiled at him.

"I can tell you have ulterior motives for helping Charles. Why do you want to get to Shaw?" I bluntly asked.

A flash of anger reached Erik's eyes and he gripped my chin again and pulled me closer, much similar to last night.

"Since you have Charles' abilities, I'm sure you were able to go into my mind. What do you know?" Erik seethed.

"While I did copy his powers, I didn't read your mind or anything of the sort. You just confirmed for me that you're up to something and that it involves Shaw." I smiled smugly.

"You're very clever aren't you?" Erik's frown faded away into a smirk. "How about I answer your questions if you answer mine?" He suggested.

My smile faded away.

_That's probably not the best idea...let's go back before Charles returns to my room._

"Maybe some other time..." I tried making my way to the door, but Erik still held my chin in his hand keeping me right here.

"Why not now?" Erik asked and leaned in closer. "You're not hiding anything are you?"

_Damn...he's hot..._

I resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip and broke away from Erik.

"Well I guess you'll have to find out later won't you? Charles is supposed to be back at my room any minute now. He wanted to introduce me to the other mutants. It was nice talking to you, Erik." I said.

As soon as I shut the door behind me I could feel my face burning.

_Where the hell is my whiskey when I need it?_

I speed walked back to my room and dug the whiskey bottle out of my bag and tried relaxing for over ten minutes.

_It's not really helping..._

"That's not a good habit, Ms. Ridolfi." I saw Charles leaning against the doorway.

I felt my face grow even hotter and I took a big gulp of the whiskey.

_Hypocrite...you were just drinking earlier weren't you? _

I raised an eyebrow at him.

_**True enough, though I was only having a drink with a friend...I don't turn over to alcohol every time something bothers me. Would you like to talk about it?**_

He smiled.

_No...that's fine...we can talk about it later._

"Ready to meet the others then?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Xavier." I smirked.

I took one last swig from the whiskey bottle and tucked it away before going over to him.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! It's okay if you didn't, but be nice please! I'm very sensitive!_ XD lol _Let me know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys, thanks so much for your reviews. It really means a lot to me and I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Like I'm super happy right now because of you guys! Anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

We stepped into a recreations room and found six people in the room. Most of them were teenagers which shocked me. The CIA wanted children to fight Shaw?

_Are they fucking crazy?!_

"Everyone, this is Isabella Ridolfi." Charles introduced me. "She's going to be helping us with Shaw."

All of them seemed pretty excited to see another mutant before their very eyes. I guess I was pretty excited myself. I never really met other mutants that weren't psychopaths like Sebastian Shaw...

_But that's another story for another time._

"This is awesome! Finally! Another girl on the team!" The blonde girl smiled and walked over towards us.

"This is my sister, Raven." Charles smiled and kissed Raven's cheek after wrapping his arms around her for a small embrace.

Raven then tensed up when she glanced at me again.

_**Would you mind taking off your sunglasses for a moment? Everyone has the impression that you're a blind person.**_

I swear I could hear Charles' chuckle echo through my head. I rolled my eyes before doing as Charles asked. I tucked my sunglasses away in my back pocket before giving everyone a small smile. Raven relaxed a little bit as did the others. Everyone else then went back to what they were doing.

"So Isabella, what's your power?" Raven asked.

"Well without my sunglasses shielding my eyes, I can copy anything that you can do. I wear the glasses because if I copy too much...it's overwhelming for me..." I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"Seriously? That's very groovy." She smirked.

"My eyes turn red and I start developing a head ache when I copy too much. I don't know why...it's always been a mystery to me." I mumbled.

Raven took my sunglasses from my back pocket and slid them back on my face.

"There. You're fine now." She smiled. "No head aches."

"Well Isabella, when everyone's not busy...this is where they go to relax." Charles informed. "That's Sean, Alex, and Hank over there. That gentleman over there about our age is Darwin. That young lady there reading is known as Angel. I trust that you lot will get along fine." Charles smiled. "They seem to be as carefree as you are."

"You want to come hang out with us?" Raven wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me away from Charles.

_Oh my..._

_**Relax, darling. You'll be fine. Just try interacting with the others. You might grow to like them.**_

I felt myself relaxing slightly.

"Sure..." I answered Raven.

* * *

Raven was a very outgoing girl. It turns out that she's not actually Charles' sister, not by blood at least. When they were younger, Charles gladly welcomed her into his home after they both realized they were no longer alone with the whole being different and mutant thing. Alex didn't really talk much, but when he did, he would be teasing others, mostly Hank. Hank was handsome and sweet, not to mention intelligent. I admired him and the work he told me about. I was still impressed that he managed to build Cerebro. Then there was Sean...he was a whole other story. The kid was an incredible flirt with the ladies. He was cute at times, but mostly irritating. I know he meant nothing by his pick-up lines though. I was really glad that Darwin was apart of the group, however. He actually seemed more responsible than the rest of us. I'm also relieved that he's closer to my age. That girl Angel? I didn't know what it was...

_But I can't trust her...not one bit. _

I wondered outdoors and walked around the facility. I just couldn't sleep. Right now it was past midnight. I wasn't tired though, there was too much swimming around in that weird mind of mine.

"You're still awake? And at this hour?"

I turned around and realized Erik was coming over to me. I leaned against the statue outside the rec room relaxing again.

"It would appear so." I chuckled.

I grabbed my half empty whiskey bottle from my bag and started drinking from it. I held the bottle in front of Erik.

"Want any?" I offered.

Erik glanced around before hesitantly taking a swig and handing it back to me.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." He smirked.

"Well I asked first, so deal with it."

"Couldn't sleep...now what about you?" He simply replied.

"Same." I shrugged.

"That's all I'm getting?"

"I really can't sleep. This whole situation is...interesting. I'm just trying to get used to this right now..." I clarified for him.

"What? You didn't think there were other mutants out there?" He teased.

"I never said that. This whole taking down Shaw thing...that's what I'm trying to wrap my mind around." I glared at him.

Erik tensed up at the mention of Shaw.

"So...will you finally tell me how you know Shaw?" Erik asked.

"Will you tell me why you want to get to him? And don't give me that bullshit about stopping another war from happening." I retorted.

"Ladies first." Erik smirked again.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well as you can tell, I was in the concentration camps when I was younger. I didn't think anything of what I could do. I would witness the Nazi soldiers hurt others. Not only with their guns, but with their fists as well and in such a brutal way. One day, I just snapped. As we were being pushed around and forced into doing labor, I hurt one of the guards with no ease just remembering what they did to hurt the others. Everyone started calling me some kind of demon because they saw my eyes. When I looked down at a puddle, I realized what everyone was talking about."

Erik grew serious and could tell I didn't like this subject very much. Shockingly, he began to rub small circles on the top of my hand like he was trying to comfort me. It was weird that Erik was trying to be nice to me.

"A man witnessed everything and wanted to speak to me. I grew to know him as Sebastian Shaw during our time together. He was a bastard that tormented me with tests, who would try to hurt me physically and mentally...he wanted to know more about my mutation because he was incredibly amazed and puzzled about it at the same time." I continued. "I was able to get away...just before the war ended..."

I lowered my head and looked down at my lap like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

_I just don't think I could look at Erik...not right now at least..._

Erik stopped rubbing circles, but then grabbed my hand.

"Well to answer your question...I'm going to kill Shaw." Erik said.

I looked back up into Erik's eyes. They were cold and full of hatred, but deep down, I could also see passion.

_Oh dear...he's completely serious isn't he?_

"We too have a past together...much similar to yours. Except...he also killed my mother in front of me. I simply made a promise to myself that **I** would be the one to kill him." Erik replied.

I was now in complete shock.

_What kind of monster does that to a kid?_

"It's...how Charles found me. I was trying to go after Shaw, but Charles stopped me. I could have died if it wasn't for him." Erik added.

"Erik...I'm sorry." I felt something wet stream down my face.

Erik's face seemed void of any emotion at the moment and it was starting to scare me. Erik removed his hand from mind and put his strong hand on my face. I realized he was wiping away my tears.

"And why should you be sorry, Lorelei?" Erik mumbled softly.

"You didn't deserve any of this...Erik. I sympathize with you. We had our childhood taken away and suffered at the hands of others including Shaw. But you can't kill him..." I said.

"And why not?" Anger flashed in his eyes for a brief second.

"Because I want him to suffer for the rest of his miserable life. I would want him to **beg** for death. And I don't want the process to be fast, I would want it slow. _Really_ slow." I clenched my eyes shut tightly.

Thinking of Shaw made me angry. If anyone deserved to die, it was definitely Sebastian Shaw. He was the reason I wasn't so good with other people, why I was so distant.

"We could bring him down together...you and I."

I was snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes slowly reopened. I saw Erik's forehead touching mine.

_It's so very tempting to say yes._

Erik gently removed my glasses and placed them in his pocket.

"What do you say, Lorelei?"

_He called me Lorelei..._

"You...called me..."

"It is your birth name, therefore, I will call you Lorelei. Don't let Shaw make you ashamed of your own name." Erik told me.

Erik was actually right. I never thought about it before, but I guess I hated my name mostly because I hated the way Shaw said it.

Erik smiled faintly before releasing me and walking back inside.

"Erik..." He stopped right before opening the door. "I'll...think about it..."

He gave me a grin and stepped inside as I stood in my spot completely frozen. Erik Lehnsherr was certainly different. And then I finally realized something...

_He took my fucking glasses._

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

I groaned and rolled over.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

I yawned and finally sat up.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"BLOODY HELL! ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" I yelled.

I swung my door open to reveal Charles.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Charles smirked.

"Sorry...I'm just not a morning person." I sighed.

"Well actually it's two in the afternoon. You missed breakfast." Charles informed me.

I glanced back at my alarm clock in the room and noticed that Charles was right.

"Oh..." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I had Raven save you a plate. Would you like me to escort you to the cafeteria?" Charles chuckled.

_Probably a good idea since I have no idea where it is..._

**_Right you are._**

I looked down at my feet again.

"Are you alright?" Charles gripped my chin softly and forced me to look at him.

"I...don't know." I mumbled.

Charles looked at me in concern.

"Is it because you're not wearing your glasses?" He asked.

_Jeez, I almost forgot I wasn't wearing them. God damn you Erik..._

I shook my head in reply.

"Did something happen last night?"

I'm surprised he's not trying to read my mind.

"Isabella, please let me know what is wrong- -"

"...Lorelei...you can call me Lorelei." I cut him off.

Charles seemed surprised at first, but then gave me a warm smile.

"Of course...Lorelei."

I gazed into his eyes and felt my face grow warm.

_God damn that accent...imagine if he was Scottish...oh lord...I think I'd be doomed._

I realized that I was still wearing the clothes I had on last night and then grabbed Charles' hand. I could change my clothes later.

"I would be delighted if you'd join me." I smiled at him.

"Why of course." He returned the smile.

* * *

After breakfast, I got a shower and changed. Then I went to look for Erik to get my glasses back, but ended up bumping into Raven and Angel. Angel seemed friendly enough, but there was still something off about her that just irked me. I didn't know why I got this vibe, but instead of ignoring this feeling, I followed my instincts. If these instincts told me not to trust her, I'd sure as hell wouldn't trust her. It was just in my nature, something I always did. The funny thing was that Shaw taught me this. It was probably the only piece of advise from Shaw that I'd take to heart.

"So Isabella...can I call you Bella? Yeah I'll call you Bella." Raven smiled.

Raven was the most genuine and sincere woman I'd ever met. I guess she learned a lot from Charles as they grew up together. Erik was right, I couldn't be ashamed of who I was, who I _am_.

"Lorelei." I finally spoke up.

Raven gave me a look of confusion.

"Lorelei is my real name." I confessed.

Raven smiled warmly at me, it was much similar to Charles' smile. I could have sworn I saw tears brimming in her eyes, but I couldn't quite tell because she wiped her eyes quickly. I could tell she was just happy that I could trust her. Angel returned with a soda and sat down with us.

"So Isabella. Why do I keep seeing you with a bottle of whiskey? I bet you're not even twenty one." She smirked. "I like your style."

"Actually I'm twenty seven years old." I replied.

Angel almost did a spit take with her soda, but managed to swallow.

"Shit, _really_? That's crazy. You don't even look like you're over eighteen." Angel laughed and gave me a look of disbelief.

"I only drink because it relaxes me. It's really not a good habit to get into...it's hard to quit." I told her.

Angel rolled her eyes as she sipped on her soda.

_Yeah...this girl really pisses me off..._

"So you can copy anyone's power right? Can you show me?" Raven grinned.

"This I gotta see." Angel perked up and looked at me with interest.

"Well you show me yours...and I'll show you mine." I returned her grin.

Raven smirked deviously and suddenly, she shape-shifted into Sean. She also shifted into Charles, Sean, and Alex.

_Wow...that's amazing!_

Realizing I didn't have my glasses with me, I was able to copy Raven's power with no problem at all.

"Alright...let's see what you can do." Raven teased.

I shifted into the first person that came to mind: Charles.

"Raven, cross your legs. A woman doesn't sit like that." I spoke in Charles' voice.

Raven and Angel looked at me like they were told Christmas was coming early.

"That was awesome! Charles is right! You can really mimic anything you see huh?" Raven giggled.

_Of course I can..._

Raven jumped up and her grin grew twice its size.

"You copied his power? That's so cool! You could totally pass off as Charles if you wanted to! You now have the power and his looks!" She joked.

"Wait...so...anything you see...you just...you can do it?" Angel asked.

I nodded in reply before changing back into my form.

"It was nice talking to you, but I really should be going." I stood up and started headed towards Erik's room.

"Lorel- -Bella wait!" Raven grabbed my hand. "You'll hang out with us later right? We were gonna try to get to know each other a little better. I'd like it if you joined us. Erik and Charles are leaving for some CIA mission or something like that."

_Wait...what? Why didn't Charles tell me this? Or Erik?_

"Sure..." I gave her a small smile.

"Good, don't forget. Rec room tonight, okay?" Raven chuckled.

"Okie dokie." I winked at her and left.

* * *

"What's this I hear about you leaving?" I asked Charles.

Charles turned around in surprise.

"I didn't even hear your thoughts...how did you- -"

"You have your tricks and I have mine." I curtly replied.

"Lorelei, I assure you that I'll be back soon. We...found a lead on where Shaw is." Charles said.

"When were you going to tell me this?" I frowned.

"I know what this means to you, but I can't allow you to come." Charles sighed.

"But you'll allow Erik to go with you? Even though you know his motives?"

I felt hurt_...betrayed..._

"Lorelei...I care about you. And if Shaw is actually there, I don't want him to get inside your head. I know what he's done to you." Charles put his hand on my shoulder.

"And how would you know that?" I glared at him and blinked away tears.

"The CIA had found files about the mutants that Shaw had experimented on during the war. Your picture came up, but not your name. Erik was also included on the list. I wouldn't go into your memories again like that, Lorelei. I know how much it frightened you when we first met and I don't want to betray your trust like that again."

"But you're okay with not telling me about Shaw?" I mumbled softly.

"I was only trying to protect you." Charles looked hurt. "Please...just stay here tonight. We might not even find Shaw at all and I wouldn't want to waste your time with that. We should be back by tomorrow."

I kept glaring at Charles. I was ready to take up Erik's offer and kill Shaw with him. I was angry that Charles was taking this away from me.

**_Lorelei...I know why you want to kill Shaw, but it won't bring you peace. It won't undo what's been done. Just remember that._**

As much as I wanted to argue with Charles, he was _kinda_ right. It wouldn't undo the past, it wouldn't take away the pain. But at the same time, I wanted to end Shaw's life with Erik. We both suffered from monsters like him, the only thing I'd kill him for was so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else again. As long as he was alive, he would bring chaos to this world and hurt millions of other innocent people.

**_We will catch Shaw and there will be justice for the things that he's done. I _****_promise..._**

Charles still kept his hand planted on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

_Are you sure you should be making promises like that?_

Charles smiled sadly and finally pulled me in for a hug.

**_I'm sure._**

* * *

By the time I reached my room, it was seven thirty and I knew Charles and Erik were long gone with that Moira chick and her CIA goons by now. I went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, but...I couldn't relax. My headache got worse throughout the day because I didn't have my sunglasses to cover my eyes. When I came out of the bathroom for what seemed like another hour, I found a brand new bottle of whiskey with my sunglasses.

_Was this from Erik?_

I grabbed my glasses along with the bottle and then headed for rec room. The others were laughing and enjoying themselves. When they saw me, their eyes lit up with joy.

"Lorelei! Come sit with us!" Sean winked at me.

I blushed when Sean said my name.

_I guess Raven told them._

"Why'd you put back on the glasses? You look cooler without them." Alex said.

"R- -really? No one's ever said that before..." I smiled.

"Whatever..." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Lorelei! We were just about to come up with your codename." Raven smiled.

"Yeah, we all came up with one before you even got here. It shouldn't be fair that you're left out." Sean said.

A couple of CIA agents walked on by and started laughing at us.

"Oh hey hey! Look!" One of laughed.

"Hey girl! Do the- -" He started flapping his arms like they were wings.

I glanced at Angel and noticed they were talking about her. I stood up from my spot and walked over to the window.

"Aw, look at this pretty thing. What can you do huh?"

_I can fuck up your minds if that's what you both want._

The two agents looked at me with fearful eyes as I smiled at them and put on the blinds, so that I didn't need to see their ugly faces.

"Wait...what did you just do?" Hank asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked and drank from my bottle of whiskey.

"Suddenly, I'm more attracted to you." Sean grinned seductively and tried wrapping an arm around me.

"Don't even think about it, kid." Sean immediately back off.

Raven tried comforting Angel. She seemed pissed off and for once I could sympathize with her.

"They're just being assholes." Raven told her.

"Assholes I can deal with. But I'd rather they stare at me with my clothes off than the way they looked at me just now." Angel mumbled lowly.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. As soon as I heard several faint **THUMPS** outside, I grew nervous and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Something ain't right." I stiffened up and heard another louder **THUMP**.

"Yeah...did you guys just hear that?" Angel looked towards the window.

Hank hesitantly walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds. There was nothing- -

**THUMP!**

A body dropped down from the sky.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Several more bodies dropped from the sky.

_And then our peaceful night went to hell. Just great..._

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! It's okay if you didn't but be nice to this sensitive girl! lol I know I'm moving too fast with this story, but I'm kind of eager to get along with the X Men Days of Future Past movie. I'm kind of in love with James McAvoy right now. God damn that Scottish accent of his...oh yummm...ANYWAYS, Thanks for reading and review!_ :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, you have no idea how much your reviews made me smile. Some of them even made me cry because they were so heartwarming. I think that without you guys cheering me on and urging me to continue the story, I wouldn't have bothered with this fanfic. Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

In my mind, it was as if everything was in slow motion, almost like an action movie. It was absolute chaos around the area. Darwin, Alex, and Sean were trying to shield the girls. As Hank ran back from the window and accidentally bumped into me, he ended up knocking off my glasses and actually broke them by stepping on them to get to the others in a rush. I was shocked, but angry? No. I was too scared to be angry at the moment.

_And then I saw him..._

He almost resembled the devil himself with his red skin. I was almost in a trance just watching him teleport and drop CIA agents to their _**death**_. I found that I couldn't move or look away. It was as if I wasn't in control of my body right then.

"Lorelei!"

I felt myself walking forward as the glass window shattered.

"HEY!" I felt myself being pulled back and saw blonde hair. It was Alex. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

I ignored Alex and continued to stare at the red man in the suit. When he was done dropping people to their death, he got out a sword and started slicing up more agents on the ground, particularly in the area in front of us.

"She's not wearing her glasses! Where'd they go?!" Alex yelled at Sean.

Sean's eyes widened and saw the broken sunglasses on the ground.

"Found them..."

Alex hauled me over to the others in attempt to protect me. I could hear Raven and Angel sobbing their eyes out, the poor girls were probably terrified. CIA agents kept telling us to stay in the room.

"Staying here _my ass!_ Let's go!" Darwin shouted.

We ran out the room through the door and saw more CIA agents being killed, so we ran back into the rec room. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Outside the door you could hear a man beg for his life.

"Wait! They're in that room over there! But please! Just let us normal people go- -"

**BANG!**

Several of the attackers walked into the room, and among them was- -

_Sebastian Shaw._

I was frozen in my spot.

_Erik and Charles...was this just a set up? The CIA's lead was false...oh no..._

"Where is the telepath?" Shaw asked.

"Not here." The red man replied.

"Well, at least I can take this silly thing off. Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." He slipped off this helmet on his head and smiled at us.

"**FREEZE!**" We heard in the background.

"Azazel." Shaw said.

Azazel teleported and plunged his sword into the man. I could only see red now...I didn't have control over my body.

_What was happening?_

* * *

Everyone now stared at Lorelei in shock. It was as if she was in a trance, but her skin had now turned red like Azazel's. Her dark red hair had become pitch black...and she developed a tail much like his. She was practically a female devil now. In seconds, Lorelei vanished. Azazel, Riptide, and Shaw looked around frantically along with everybody else in the room. A fraction of a second later, she reappeared behind Shaw. Her tail had whipped around his neck in a flash. It was as if Lorelei wasn't herself. Shaw gasped for air, pulling at the tail that was wrapped strongly around his throat. Shaw looked into the angry eyes of this girl, suddenly afraid. Finally getting over his shock, Azazel finally stepped into action and teleported behind the girl. He was able to get her away from him, but barely. Lorelei thrashed around in Azazel's arms and they even teleported several times during the struggle, but he had her pinned down in no time, including her tail.

"Well well...that was...interesting." Shaw held his hand to his throat.

Shaw looked back at the girl.

"Azazel...you don't by any chance have kids do you?" Shaw glanced at Azazel.

Azazel raised an eyebrow at Shaw as if saying, "_I think I would know if I had kids..._"

"Thought so..." Shaw smiled and punched the girl in the face.

Whatever trance she was in was now gone. Her skin faded back to her normal shade and the tail slowly shrunk bit by bit until it was gone. Her hair then turned back to her normal hair color. When she glanced at Shaw, it wasn't in anger, it was now in fear. Shaw then smirked at Lorelei as he recognized her. Azazel hesitantly released Lorelei.

"Ah...Mein lieber süß Lorelei." Shaw gently put his hand on her cheek. (Translation: My dear sweet Lorelei)

"You know him?!" Raven gave Lorelei a look of disbelief.

Lorelei was petrified and everyone could see it. Shaw let his hand fall from Lorelei's face and finally Alex pulled her over towards them.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or... you can join me and live like kings." Shaw smiled at Angel and I. "And queens."

What had everyone's jaw dropping was when Angel grabbed Shaw's hand and stand with him.

"Angel..." Raven mumbled.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Sean practically yelled.

"Come on. We don't belong here...and that's nothing to be ashamed of." Angel seemed to have no sign of remorse or regret on her face.

* * *

As I began to calm down, I could now feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. As much as I was terrified of Shaw, I wasn't going to let him get away, not this time. If Erik wouldn't be able to kill him, then it would be up to me. I had to stop feeling so afraid all the time and just deal with my problems head on. I had to stop feeling like that scared little girl in Germany and grow up. I had to get my head in the game! Shaw could hurt me, but I could also _**definitely**_ hurt him as well. He had no idea that I had Charles' telepathic ability, so as long as he didn't have that helmet on, I could use that to my advantage. I glanced over at Angel and tried not to glare at her. I knew that I couldn't trust Angel, and she just proved why by going with Shaw.

_That bitch._ =_=

"You should come along...we could use someone like you, Lorelei." Shaw smirked at me.

Everyone's eyes widened as I slowly walked over to Shaw. We all walked outside together.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Sean screamed.

I had a faint smile on my face as I stood next to Angel and reluctantly gripped her hand. I winked at Alex and Darwin, knowing those two had a plan.

_Did Angel really think we would let her go through with this?_

"Stop!...I'm coming too." Darwin walked over.

"Good choice. So what's your mutation?" Shaw asked.

"I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you..." Darwin answered.

"I like that." Shaw smiled.

We all joined hands, Azazel ready to teleport all of us out of there. I then held my grip on Angel tightly and threw her over to Darwin as I froze Shaw with telepathy. Shaw was frozen in his spot, unable to move, unable to scream. It was perfect ending for seeing him die this way. Darwin shielded Angel in his arms and developed a shell over his skin, protecting him and Angel.

"ALEX!" Darwin yelled.

"GET DOWN!" Alex told everyone.

He swung his hips and body around as red rings appeared around him. My eyes widened in shock when not only did the attack not even effect Shaw, but that he also _absorbed_ the blast. It was probably the first time I had ever seen him use his power. I was in so much shock that I lost my focus. Shaw smirked at me and put on his helmet before I could react.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture. Feels good." Shaw held a small ball of red energy in his hands and gripped Darwin by the throat. "Adapt to this."

"**NO!**" I screamed.

Before I could get to Shaw, he had already shoved the energy in Darwin's throat.

_And then they were gone._

I ran to Darwin and watched in horror as he was trying to adapt to Alex's energy. In seconds his entire body seemed like it was turning to stone. Darwin slowly moved and glanced over at Alex and then myself. Darwin held out his hand reaching for me, but by the time I had grabbed his hand...he crumbled into a pile of dust. His remains were all over me and I did something I hadn't done in years.

_I cried and I screamed._

* * *

I refused to speak to anyone as we waited outside the CIA base. Back up had come the next day along with Moira, Charles, and Erik. I refused to let anyone near me, let anyone help me. All I wanted was to be alone right now.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." Charles told us.

"We're not going home." Sean glared at Charles.

"What?" He looked at us in surprise.

"He's **not** going back to prison." Sean pointed at Alex.

"He _killed_ Darwin, Charles." Raven added.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." He concluded.

I grew angry and finally stood up from my spot, feeling enraged.

"**Darwin's dead, Charles!**" I shouted with anger evident in my tone.

Tears sprung into my eyes as I gestured to the dust all over my body. Everyone looked at me in surprise when they heard me yell. They all knew me for being the quiet woman who recently joined their group.

"And we can't even _bury_ him. His remains are all over me." My voice trembled.

Charles looked into my eyes and saw how devastated I was over Darwin's death. Before he could come over to me, Erik spoke up.

"We can avenge him." Erik put his hand on my shoulder.

"Erik, a word please..." Charles walked a good several feet away from us with Erik.

I ignored the conversation and kept thinking about earlier. From what Alex and the others told me, I had basically transformed into a female Azazel and copied his powers and almost killed Shaw with them. The thing was...

_I don't remember a thing..._

"Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go." Hank argued.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at Charles again.

"Yes, we _do_." He said.

* * *

We got what was left of Darwin's remains off of me and held a small funeral for him. It was seriously the least we could have done for him. But I don't think I could ever forget Darwin's death, it would be forever engraved into my mind. If I got to see Shaw again, I won't chicken out, I'll kill him. After packing our things, we were taken to Charles' Westchester mansion. It was passed down to him from his family from what I gathered.

_I had no idea Charles was rich..._

"This is yours?" Sean's jaw was practically hitting the ground.

"No, it's _ours_." Charles clarified.

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Erik teased.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me. Come on. Time for the tour." Raven looped her arm with Charles.

Everyone began to follow Raven and Charles inside the mansion. I just remained behind, not wanting to be around the others right at this moment.

"You're not coming in?" Alex asked.

"I'm...I'm good...I'll explore later." I mumbled.

Alex appeared almost heartbroken which surprised me, but he hesitantly walked back inside. I sat down at the stairs that led to the front door. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think clearly...

_It was just agony..._

After five minutes of silence, I saw Alex return over to me.

"Are you angry at me?" Alex blurted out.

"Why would I be angry at you?" I gave him a look of confusion.

"Because of...Darwin. It's my fault that he's- -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Alex." I glared at him.

"And why not? **I** know it's true, **you** know it's true! _EVERYONE_ knows it's true!" Alex grew angry.

I could see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You know what Alex?! Shut the hell up!" I snapped. Before Alex could reply, I cut him off. "This was never your fault! If anyone is to blame, it's **Shaw**! _He's_ the one that...that killed Darwin. You've got nothing to be sorry for. Actually...I blame Angel just as much if I'm going to be honest. If she wasn't a dumb _bitch_...if she **knew** what that man was capable of...Darwin might still be here. He **died** trying to protect her and she **_still_** left us." I felt my bottom lip trembling.

I wiped my eyes quickly and stood up straight.

"We'll avenge Darwin...that much I am certain of. Now let's go inside." I hauled my bag over my shoulder before grabbing Alex's hand and walking inside.

_**Lorelei, we're upstairs. Go pick out your room and then contact me. We need to talk...**_

"You alright?" Alex gave me a look of concern.

"Yeah...Charles told me they're all upstairs. Let's go pick out our room." I cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

"Lorelei...I've been sensing how much pain you seem to be in. Not physically, but mentally." Charles placed a hand on my shoulder and had me sit down.

Charles pulled up another chair and sat in front of me.

"Raven says something happened to you the night that Shaw attacked...she allowed me to peek inside of her memories. I didn't know you were capable of such power. You really don't remember anything about it?" Charles seemed serious.

"Nope." I smiled.

Charles sighed and took away my beloved bottle of whiskey from me.

"This isn't funny. I'm really concerned about your abilities, how far they can really go, what you're capable of..." Charles rambled. "Hank and I are going to try to figure this out. I know how frightened you must be."

_Charles is right...I'm terrified...but I don't want to show it..._

"Seeing Shaw must have triggered something inside of you from what I've gathered from Raven's perspective." Charles said.

"Most likely..." I shrugged.

"You don't have to put on a brave face. If you need to talk to someone...I'm always here." Charles reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"Well...you're right about one thing. I'm scared as hell right now. I blacked out when I saw Shaw and...after I regained consciousness, his smug face after he realized who I was...it was terrifying. When he...killed Darwin...it was the first time I ever saw Shaw use his power. I knew he was a mutant, but he hid it well. I...didn't know what to expect when Alex used his power on Shaw to protect Darwin and Angel."

_I can't believe Darwin sacrificed his life for Angel...and that bitch __**still**__ left... _

Charles tightened his grip on my hand as if urging me to continue.

"I think...I copied his power. I hate that man Charles and having his mutation with me for the rest of my life...I don't know if I can handle that." I could hear my voice breaking.

I didn't even realize that I was crying and before I knew what was happening, Charles had enough, grabbed me from my chair, and pulled me in for a hug. He kept rubbing circles on my back to soothe me and that's when I broke down sobbing on Charles' chest. I gripped Charles by the front of his shirt rather tightly, as if he would leave me at any second. I was desperate and I didn't want to let go. I felt like a little girl being comforted by her father. But I was an orphan and lived on the streets before the Nazi's took over, so I never knew what it was like to have a father.

"There there...it's alright." Charles murmured into my hair. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, Lorelei...I promise."

I pulled away far enough, so that I could look Charles in the eye.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I laughed.

I noticed that Charles actually had been crying with me, but he smiled as well.

"Oh darling, that hurts. You really don't think I'm a man of my word?" He chuckled.

"I don't know...we'll have to see won't we?" I smirked.

Charles wiped away any left over tears.

_**Even when crying you still look stunning.**_

I blushed in embarrassment.

_Stunning? Yeah right. I probably look like a wreck right now... _

_**Darling, you really don't know how beautiful you are do you? Your eyes are captivating as well.**_

Charles smirked.

_You gonna use that mutation pick-up line with me, Mr. Xavier?_

**_So we're back to Mr. Xavier are we? _**

Charles slowly leaned in towards me until our faces were an inch apart.

_This is really unprofessional of you, Mr. Xavier._

He chuckled at my reference, knowing he had said the same thing when taking me to my room at the CIA.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

Charles smile faded away and we both sprang apart from each other, trying to regain our composure.

"Yes?" Charles asked.

Hank walked in the study and when he saw me, he looked at the both of us suspiciously.

"I was just about to ask you to get Lorelei down here, but I guess I no longer have the need to. Lorelei, would it be alright if I took some of your blood for analysis?" Hank smiled politely at me.

"Of course." I nodded my head.

**_We'll continue this conversation later, eh?_**

I blushed when I heard Charles' chuckle echo through my mind.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Writing Darwin's death made me cry a little bit. Seriously though, in the movie, I feel as if Angel is also responsible for Darwin's death not just Shaw. And the fact that she still went with Shaw even as she pretty much saw Darwin dying was just...WOW! Like, WHAT A BITCH! HE WAS __**SACRIFICING**__ HIS LIFE FOR YOU, YOU DUMB BIMBO! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know what you think! But please be nice, this sensitive girl right here can't take it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I might not be able to as much. The wifi at my house is being wonky and I haven't had internet in days. I've had to resort to going to McDonald's to post this chapter. I hope you like it! I felt like doing something fun for this chapter before getting more serious! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

I kept feeling anxious, President Kennedy has signed a formal proclamation setting up a blockade of all missiles bound for Cuba. If the Russians go over that line...the US will officially have declared war against Russia and will retaliate with a nuclear response. It was insane what Shaw was trying to accomplish. He wanted humans to kill each other around the entire globe until mutants were all that were left. Shaw's plan was brilliant, but at what cost would this _actually_ be worth it? I turned off the television and glanced over at Raven who sat on the couch with me. Our friendship was a little rocky after Shaw's attack on the CIA. I eventually spilled the beans and told her my life's story. It helped her understand why I was the way I am now.

"So...you and Hank huh?" I spoke up.

"What?" Raven blushed.

"I know you two have a thing for each other...now spill."

_I hated girl talk...I'm no good with this type of thing..._

"Well there's nothing to spill...he's just...really sweet." Raven smiled faintly.

"But?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_But_ he can be insensitive at times..." She finished.

"Yeah...just say something flirtatious in reply until his face turns beet red. It's how I normally get back at him." I smirked.

Raven snorted and tried holding in her laughter.

"Well what about you and Charles huh?" She brought up. "Or Erik?"

"What about them?" I asked.

"I've seen you and Erik have intimate moments together from time to time back at the CIA. But then I see you and Charles also flirting with each other when you both think no one's looking. Weeeelll?" She smiled deviously.

I haven't really thought about Erik or Charles like that for a while. One, the recent attack had me all rattled up. Two, I hadn't been alone with either of them since the day we arrived. The only thing that I could remember that was even remotely romantic-ish was when Charles and I had that talk the day we came to the mansion.

"I don't know what to say really...Erik is...an intriguing man and we both have a similar past, so we can relate to each other. He stirs something inside of me that I never have felt before, but I can't help feeling that he wants to use me. Charles is...sincere and honest. Very charismatic when he wants to be...I feel like we've known each other for the longest time which isn't the case, but we just have a good understanding with one another. I bet having telepathy helps with that...it's really all I can say right now..." I answered.

"Well make a move with one of them...you need to get banged already. You're too uptight sometimes...and way too quiet for your own good." Raven winked at me.

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"Seriously? **I'm** too uptight? Do you want me to get drunk or something to prove to you that I'm not uptight? I'm like the most relaxed person in this mansion right now." I blurted out.

Raven giggled at my reaction as she reached for my bottle of whiskey from the table and handed it over to me.

"Drink this, and go chillax." Raven told me.

"Chillax? What the hell does that mean?" I gave her a look of confusion.

"It means chill and relax." She rolled her eyes.

_Ohhhh...well now I feel embarrassed._

I glared at Raven before taking a big swig from the bottle.

"I've never really had young friends before...or any friends really. You can't blame me for not knowing everything that goes on. Including slang words of today..." I pouted.

"Use that pouty face on Charles or Erik. It looks adorable and funny at the same time." Raven laughed.

"Oh shush up." I blushed.

I took another long drink from the bottle.

* * *

After getting half way down to the bottle two hours later, I felt really relaxed.

_Raven was right...I needed to chillax..._

I giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" Raven sipped from her soda.

"Chillax is such a funny word." I laughed.

Raven began laughing along with me as I finally started recalling our conversation from earlier.

"You're really just thinking about that now? Oh god..." Raven snickered. "That's enough for you." She took away my whiskey.

"Dooon't! That's my baby!" I whined.

Raven laughed again and it made me angry.

"I'm leaving then. I'll go have some fun of my own." I held my head up high.

"Lorelei wait!" Raven chased after me.

I ran out of the room with Raven chasing me. I was laughing because for once I wasn't depressed, I was just having fun. Raven seemed to be enjoying herself too. We ran through the halls, turning around each corner in a rush. As we ran down the stairs I could hear Raven not laughing anymore, instead she was yelling in worry.

"Lorelei!"

I lost focus and tripped over my own foot. I was now about to fall down the stairs, so I clenched my eyes tightly preparing for pain.

_But it never came..._

"Ow..."

I opened my eyes and found myself on top of someone, mainly Erik.

_Whoops..._

"Did you just...teleport?" Erik gave me a weird look.

_Did I?_

"I guess I did..." I smiled brightly.

Erik sniffed my breath and sighed.

"You're drunk aren't you?" He asked.

I got off of Erik and tried standing up straight.

"I am not drunk, sir!" I then wobbled.

Erik got up and caught me before I fell.

"Just...a wee bit tipsy." I giggled.

"I'm gonna need to have what you're having." Erik chuckled to himself.

Raven came around the corner and sighed in relief after seeing me.

"Oh thank god. She was about to fall down the stairs and she just...POOF! Gone." Raven caught her breath and sat down on a chair.

"So she copied Azazel's power did she?...interesting..." Erik mumbled.

"**SSSSSHHHH!**" I put my finger on Erik's lips.

He seemed amused at me as he went silent.

"Did y' hear that?" I looked around the living room.

"Hear what?" His lips moved.

I felt myself giggling as his lips brushed on my finger.

"That tickled!" I laughed. "But...but no! That's not wha' I heard!"

Raven tried holding in her laughter.

"What?" She asked.

"I hear some elves...in the kitchen." I smiled.

Raven burst out laughing finally.

"Oh god...you are just a riot when you're drunk, huh?" Raven giggled.

"Mr. Shark! Take me to the kitchen at once!" I hopped on Erik's back.

Erik sighed and grumbled.

"I could just drop you." He told me.

"Noooooo. To the kitchen..." I pouted.

Erik rolled his eyes before doing as I asked. Raven chuckled to herself and started following us. When we got to the kitchen we saw Sean and Alex at the kitchen table with dozens of snacks.

"YEEESS!" I cheered.

_Foood glorious foooood! We're out to try it! Three square meals a daaaay! Our favorite diet!_

Alex and Sean were startled and looked at us in surprise. Erik put me down and began to leave the room.

"Have fun with her." Erik smirked.

"What did he mean by that?" Sean asked nervously.

"I have a feeling this is gonna end up bad." Alex sighed.

Raven pulled out a chair for me and got some juice and a box of cereal from Alex before giving it over to me.

"She's drunk." She told them.

"Whoa...how drunk are we talking?" Sean grinned deviously.

"This's ludicrous! There's no way an elf could fit in 'ere!" I looked inside the cereal box.

Alex snickered and held his hand over his mouth.

"Pretty drunk..." He smirked.

I saw Hank coming in and I waved at him.

"What up Hank, my man?" I greeted him.

"Is she...okay?" Hank looked to the others.

Sean and Alex laughed in response.

"Define okay..." Raven smiled sheepishly. Hank gave her a look. "Okay...she might have gotten herself drunk." She confessed.

"Wait what? Oh god...Charles won't like this." Hank looked guilty.

"She'll be fine!" Raven insisted. "I'll take care of her."

Raven's eyes widened when I teleported again.

"Shit..." Everyone mumbled.

"Oh! There she is!" Sean found me over at the other side of the kitchen.

I was looking through the cabinets and I smirked when I found a hidden compartment inside. I reached in and pulled out some vodka.

"Score!" I cheered.

Raven ran over and grabbed the bottle from me.

"No! You need to sober up before Charles actually comes down here!" Raven told me.

"But- -"

"No buts young lady." Sean tried acting mature.

Alex rolled his eyes and came over before lifting me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's just take her to bed." He suggested.

"She's all wound up. Good luck with that." Raven smirked.

"I can hear Charles...I think he's comin' down!" I giggled.

Everyone's eyes widened. Alex rushed back to the kitchen table and sat me down in the chair next to him. Raven rummaged through some drawers until she found what she was looking for. She threw the sunglasses over to Alex and he quickly put them on over my eyes. Sean put back the vodka bottle in the secret compartment inside the cabinet and rushed back over to the table with the others. In seconds everyone acted natural.

"Don't panic and think of something else in case he accidentally reads your mind." Raven hissed at the boys.

"Hello everyone." Charles smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Charles." Hank replied timidly.

Charles went over to the pantry and pulled out some crackers. He then turned back over to us.

"Why are you all thinking about tacos?" He seemed confused.

I burst out into uncontrollable laughter again. Alex squeezed my leg from under the table.

"Ow...that hurt." I pouted. "Two can play that game." I smirked.

Charles sat down at the table with us after grabbing some cheese to go with his crackers.

"So...why so quiet?" Charles asked.

"We were just having a stare contest. Sean keeps losing." Raven lied smoothly.

"No need to rub it in." Sean whined.

I put my hand on Alex's thigh and rubbed small circles. Alex jolted which shook the table.

_Payback time, bitches!_

"You alright Alex?" Charles gave Alex a look of concern.

"Yup...perfectly fine." Alex spat out.

"Do you have a headache? I'm pretty sure I have something for that." Charles began getting up from his chair.

"No, no. That's fine." Alex tried acting normal.

Charles slowly sat back down before then staring at me.

"You seem a bit dazed. Are you alright, Lorelei?"

"Totally..." I giggled.

Charles shrugged before having some of his cheese and crackers. I began inching my hand higher along Alex's leg. I could hear his breath hitch. Raven seemed to notice what I was up to and her eyes widened.

"Lorelei. I think the elves are upstairs." Raven spoke up.

I perked up at this and smiled wickedly at Raven.

"Hells yeah they are!" I cheered.

"Excuse me...what? _Elves?_" Charles appeared beyond confused.

Sean looked as if he was about to die in laughter with Hank. Alex just looked really uncomfortable.

"It's girl code, Charles. You wouldn't understand." Raven winked at him.

Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table before leading me upstairs.

"Oh my god that was close." Raven whispered. "What the hell was that about? Alex is way too young for you!"

"He squeezed my leg first!" I whined.

"...let's just get you to bed alright? You can sleep this off." Raven sighed.

"Sorry Raven..." I apologized. "I just...feel funny." I giggled again.

"It's okay. You were really hilarious if I'm going to be honest." She admitted.

Raven led me over to my door which was unlocked thankfully.

"There. You can get dressed on your own right? Or do you wanna sleep in that?" Raven asked.

As soon as I sat down on my bed I could think much more clearly than earlier, but I was incredibly tired so I laid down.

"I'm starting to feel better." I yawned.

"Good...have fun with that killer hang over tomorrow." Raven smirked.

Raven turned off the lights before shutting the door behind her.

_Well...this was an eventful night...but I still didn't find the elves..._

* * *

I woke up at 9:15 in the morning which surprised me.

_I never get up before noon when having a hangover._

After getting a shower and changing, I went to go make myself some breakfast and avoid everyone for the rest of the day. I mean I used telepathy on Raven, so now I pretty much know what happened last night.

_Poor Alex...I can't even begin to imagine how awkward things will be between us._

As I reached the kitchen I tensed up when I noticed Erik sitting there with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. I silently walked over to the pantry and pulled out some cereal and got a bowl. I didn't bother pouring milk in and just began eating after I got a spoon.

"I take it you're feeling much better?" Erik smirked.

"I feel embarrassed. I looked into Raven's memories just to recall what happened last night. I am **so** sorry by the way." I blushed and tried hiding my face with my long dark red hair.

"It's fine, I was quite amused by your behavior. Did you have that whiskey again?" Erik asked.

"...maybe..."

Erik got up from his seat at the table and poured the remains of the coffee in the sink before coming over to me. He put his hand on my left shoulder and began tracing small circles.

"Meet me outside when you're done eating...I'm going to need you." Erik told me.

"With what exactly?" I gave him a look of curiosity.

"You'll see."

I looked at Erik in suspicion before going back to eating my breakfast. After finishing, I came outside through the front door to see Erik playing with some metal marbles. I was almost fascinated at the display of Erik's mutation. I almost felt like I was in that trance again.

"Are you alright?" Erik slowly stopped what he was doing and the marbles fell back into his palm.

I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"Um...yes, yes...I was just..." I quickly put on my new sunglasses from last night. "Yeah...I'll be fine..."

"You seemed as if you were in some trance...did that happen the night Shaw attacked?" Erik asked.

"...yes." I admitted.

"I'll be sure to mention that to Charles and Hank. Now..." Erik reached from his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

I tensed up at the sight of the gun and I grew nervously quickly when he placed it into my hand.

"W- -what's this for?" I stuttered.

"I want you to shoot me." Erik said simply.

My mouth was gaping open in surprise.

"You want me to do _what? _Are you nuts or something Lehnserr?!" I glared at him.

"Perhaps..." He grinned showing his teeth.

_Jeez...his grin is similar to a shark..._

"And why do you want me to shoot at you exactly?" I asked.

"For training purposes...I'm going to stop the bullet." Erik replied.

"Okay...one last question..._why me?_" I whined.

"Because I know I'm in good hands. You really want me to go ask one of the kids to shoot at me?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

_He does have a good point...they'd be taking it worse than I am right now._

"Alright fine..." I sighed in defeat.

I cocked the gun before aiming at his leg. I pulled the trigger after taking a deep breath. In seconds I saw the bullet hovering in mid air.

"The leg?" Erik smirked.

"Well if you actually failed to stop the bullet, I wanted to make sure I didn't hit you anywhere vital. I'm just thinking more clearly than you are **obviously**." I retorted.

Erik nodded in understanding. The gun flew out of my hand and went into his in seconds. Erik cocked the pistol and aimed it right at me.

"Your turn." He mumbled.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"You have my abilities...I want you to practice using them. In fact, I want you to practice all of the abilities you have copied so far." Erik said. "You could be unstoppable with all of that power."

"Could you put that thing down, you imbecile?!" I shrieked.

Erik didn't move an inch, didn't even waver.

"Whenever you're ready." He told me.

_I'm not getting out of this am I? Is Erik fucking insane?!_

"You're nuts! I'm not doing this!"

Erik rolled his eyes.

"You can't make me do it- -"

Erik fired the gun and I immediately tensed up waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the bullet hovering right in front of my face only inches away. I looked at Erik in shock as he lowered the pistol and put it back in his back pocket.

_THAT BASTARD ACTUALLY PULLED THE FUCKING TRIGGER?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

He walked towards me with a smile plastered on his face. The bullet dropped when I lowered my arms.

"That was very amazing- -"

**SLAP!**

I lowered my hand and glared at Erik with such intensity.

"You could fucking warn me next time, you pig." I spoke lowly.

Erik grinned again.

"And if I did, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. You look cute when you're angry by the way..."

"You despicable asshole do you know what you could have done?! I could have- -"

Erik shut me up with a kiss. It was full of passion and boy was it incredibly sexy, but I was so angry at Erik that I pushed him away.

"Oh no! You don't get to do that! I'm incredibly angry at you, you dumb fu- -"

Erik silenced me with another kiss, this time his tongue invaded my mouth. I found myself moaning into the kiss.

_Shit...he's really turning me on right now..._

Erik pulled me closer until our bodies melded together. His body was insanely warm and I felt my hands slipping under his shirt.

_Oh dear lord...this man might be the end of me- -NO! STOP! I HAVE TO STOP THIS!_

Erik's hands roamed down until they reached my butt, in half of a second, he squeezed. I moaned again and pressed even closer to him.

_I don't think I want to stop..._

I felt my hands wandering around underneath his shirt, I could feel his muscles. Erik groaned and pulled me even closer if it was possible.

_Mama mia...his abs are amazing..._

Erik's mouth pulled away from mine and quickly latched onto my neck.

_OH DEAR SWEET BABY JESUS!_

I moaned breathlessly before taking his ear into my mouth. Erik shuddered and let out another moan.

_God I'm getting out of control! I have to stop this before it escalates into something else!_

Erik sucked on my neck and continued squeezing my butt.

"Erik..." I gasped.

Erik pulled me in for another hot searing kiss.

_**ERIK!**_

Erik pulled away slowly as soon as he heard me communicate with him telepathically, his chest rising and falling as he panted.

"Erik...we have to stop before this goes anywhere involving a bed. We're not thinking clearly." I breathed deeply.

"You're right...I'm sorry."

Erik nodded and fixed his sweatshirt along with his hair. There was nothing he could do about the tent in his pants until he went into his room though. In seconds he slowly regained his composure and started walking away.

"But you're still cute when you're angry." He smirked.

I felt my face heat up.

_Oh god...Why was he acting so flirty with me?! _

I blinked several times, trying to figure out what just happened. After several minutes, I made my way inside the mansion and ran up to my new room.

_Note to self...don't mention this to Raven..._

* * *

**_Lorelei? Are you alright? I haven't seen you most of the day..._**

I perked up at Charles' voice in my head.

_Yup...perfectly fine..._

I had been trying to get that kiss from Erik out of my mind, but a kiss like that? How could I forget it?!

_**Have you been in your room all day?**_

_...maybe..._

_**And why is that? You've been avoiding us all day. If something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me.**_

_...I'd rather not relive it, Charles._

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I looked at the door in confusion, wondering who was at my door. I opened it and found Charles staring at me with concern.

"It's not good to keep everything bottled up. You're with friends now, you don't have to be alone anymore, Lorelei." Charles said sincerely.

"It's not that big of a deal, Charles. It was just a weird experience I had today...that's all. I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing to worry about." I was about to put on my glasses, but Charles put his hand on mine.

**_You're sure nothing is bothering you?_**

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I chuckled.

_**Because I care.**_

My smile faded away when I realized that Charles was completely serious. I felt tears prickling in my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

_Well...I give you permission to look into my memories then. You can see for yourself. I'm telling you it's nothing significant, but- -_

**_You haven't come outside of your room. It sounds like it's important...to you at least. _**

_Go ahead then._

Charles raised his free hand and pressed two of his fingers on his temple. In seconds, I felt a small tingling in my head. After a minute, Charles lowered his hand and looked at me with surprise this time.

"Erik kissed you? After doing _that?_" Charles blushed.

"That man is an enigma that's for sure." I sighed.

"...do you like him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure...I don't know him well enough. We can relate to each other because of our past because of Shaw, but overall, I feel like he's got ulterior motives...I'm not sure I can trust Erik." I mumbled.

Charles frowned as he nodded in understanding.

"No matter what I say, he's convinced that killing Shaw is his destiny." He said.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" I realized how sad Charles seemed.

"Um yes, yes...sounds good. Want to grab a bite to eat?" Charles then smiled.

"Sure thing." I winked at him.

And we walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I actually have an excuse. I haven't really had wifi at my house for almost a month (believe me it was absolute torture!) and I have been busy with transferring to another college. I hope you like the chapter. I was going a little bit into the XMen Days of Future Past movie, if you haven't seen it yet, I suggest that you do. It was f*cking awesome. Anyways, enjoy! And one more thing, I'm not Wonder Woman, I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can, but this kind of stuff does take time. And I do have a life outside of fanfics. Sorry, someone just messaged me the other day and it was just really annoying. I felt like I needed to let that out, enjoy the chapter. Sorry about that... _

* * *

_Raven screamed as Magneto used the bullet in her leg to drag her over by force. I kept running as fast as I could through the crowd using super speed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Magneto removed the bullet from her leg before getting ready to use his powers to plummet the bullet through her skull. Raven was frozen in fear._

_"Erik!" Raven sobbed._

_"I'm sorry Mystique, but as long as you're still around, none of us are safe." Erik apologized._

_I teleported behind Erik, developed the tail I had copied from Azazel, and wrapped it around his neck as I jumped onto Erik's back. I also grabbed his head and had it in a hold ready to do what was necessary if he even dared to move._

_"Kill her, and I'll snap your delicate little neck like a twig." I snarled in his ear._

_Raven looked at me in complete shock, not knowing that I would be here. Erik stiffened up and the bullet dropped to the ground._

_"Lorelei? Is that you? I didn't even know you were still alive." Erik smirked._

_"Shut the hell up, you bastard. This isn't a friendly reunion." I tightened my hold on him._

_I glanced down at Raven from behind Erik and nodded at her._

_**Go, Raven. NOW!**_

_Raven nodded before getting up and limping away as fast as she could._

_"If you're here, I'm going to assume you know everything. You're letting her get away, Lorelei. She's responsible for our future. We're all going to be wiped out because of __**her!**__" Erik seethed with anger._

_"I know that, Erik. But maybe if you actually took the time and explained to her the consequences of killing Trask, this wouldn't be happening. I'm not letting you murder her for anyone's benefit. There are other ways to save our future." _

_"You go ahead and believe that." _

_Something sharp shot through my shoulder and I fell off of Erik while yelling in pain. _

_SHIT! He used the bullet he shot into Raven's leg against me!_

_"__**RAVEN RUN!**__" I screamed._

_Raven looked back and her eyes widened when she saw Erik headed towards her. I put two fingers against my temple and delved into Erik's mind as a last resort and froze him in his spot._

_"If you let me go now, I might not kill you." Erik spoke through clenched teeth._

_"Killing her is not the answer, Erik!" I hollered at him. "She's our friend! Why can't you see that there are other options?!"_

_Before Erik could reply, Beast jumped through the window of the Summit building and tackled Erik into the fountain causing me to lose my connection with him. People from the crowd everywhere were running in all sorts of directions in panic. I got up from the ground and held my shoulder while wincing from the pain. I searched frantically for Raven, hoping she was alright, but I had no idea where she was which meant that she shifted into a different form. The pain in my shoulder was so excruciating that I couldn't hold back some tears and while being in pain I couldn't help, but be incredibly worried for Raven because she was hurt and trying to run for her life no thanks to Erik. _

_"Raven!" I cried. _

_After managing to hold Beast back with everything metal surrounding them in the fountain, Erik began to make his exit when he could no longer find Mystique. Before I could get to Erik, I saw many policemen surround me. Beast used his strength to get out of his restraints and looked at me in surprise._

_"Lorelei." Hank's eyes widened._

_I smiled at Hank before falling to my knees._

_Shit...I'm losing too much blood._

_Beast ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder before taking off and losing the police._

_"It's okay. I'll get you somewhere safe." Hank assured me. _

_I felt my eyes roll into the back of head as I began to pass out_.

**FLASH!**

I woke up with a scream.

_What the hell kind of dream was that?!_

As so many questions raced through my mind about the dream I had, I got up from bed and glanced at my alarm clock.

_**3:45**_

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I put on a robe and ran down the stairs in a rush.

_I have to get out of here._

"Lorelei...is everything alright?" Hank yawned.

I froze in my spot as soon as my hand touched the handle on the front door.

"Yes...I'm fine..." My voice shook.

"I heard you scream...did you have a nightmare?" Hank asked worriedly.

I slowly turned around and saw a very concerned look on Hank's face.

"Yeah...something like that. It...this dream was something else entirely, my friend." I replied. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"At 4 in the morning?" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I retorted.

Hank sighed before following me outside. After a few minutes of silence, Hank finally spoke up.

"I'm almost done looking at your blood sample. It's really amazing..." Hank smiled at me.

"And how is that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"From what I've gathered, your DNA is almost completely similar to Raven's since your abilities are so much alike. Raven's mutation involves her trying to _mimic_ the **appearance** of someone else. Your mutation involves you using your eyes to _copy and mimic_ everything you **see**, whether it's a normal person doing martial arts, or a mutant using their powers. You can copy their _abilities_ perfectly, but you can't really copy their _appearance_." Hank explained.

I looked at Hank with interest as he explained everything in detail.

"It's really amazing. Both you and Raven age slowly as well. By the time she's 40, she'll still look like she's in her 20's. I looked into your medical history at the CIA and found out that you've looked 18 since you were 15 and you're 27 now, correct?" I nodded in reply. "After looking at your blood sample, I believe that by the time you're 40, you'll still look like your 18. I think you're done aging. Your blood sample was just unbelievable. You could look like this for a very long time. I've predicted that by the time you're in your 80's, you'll finally look like you're in your 20's. I couldn't quite figure you out as much as I could with Raven's DNA, but I'm hoping I'll get to the bottom of this in no time. Erik also told me and Charles about something you mentioned to him. He said you were sort of in a trance the night that Shaw attacked and I can see that too when I think back and remember...I have many theories, but hopefully it'll just come to me soon." Hank rambled.

_Damn...that's a mouthful. _

"That's really cool. I like it when you talk nerdy to me." I winked at him.

Hank's face went completely red and I smirked.

"I'm just teasing you Hank. I really thought what you said was cool and interesting." I laughed.

By the time we reached the front door again it was now 4:40.

"I should be getting to bed...no _we_ should be getting to bed. Charles and Erik have something planned for us." Hank said.

"Fantastic..." I sighed.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Hank smiled.

"Of course." I returned his smile.

_I don't even want to see Erik...or imagine those lips of his on top of mine ever again._

As Hank went upstairs, I wandered into the kitchen to grab that bottle of vodka from that hidden compartment in one of the cabinets before pouring myself a glass and putting the bottle back.

"What was that dream about?" I wondered aloud.

"What was what about?"

I jumped and saw a blue scaled woman in a robe with red hair slicked back.

"Raven? That you?" I asked.

"Yeah...I can change if you want." She looked down at her feet.

"What? Why? I like you this way."

"R––really?" Raven looked at me in surprise.

"You're beautiful." I smiled. "I don't get why you hide it."

"Thanks, but stop avoiding the question. Something bugging you?" Raven smirked at me knowingly. "I could hear you and Hank come in through the front door. Where'd you guys go?"

"I had a nightmare and was about to take a walk when Hank decided to join me. He rambled on and on about how my DNA is almost completely similar to yours. That's about it." I answered.

"Sounds fun..." Raven yawned.

"Now what are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

"I got thirsty and came here for a drink." She replied.

"I have a feeling you're lying to me, but I'll let it slide." I finished my glass and put it in the sink. "I'll see you tomorrow...well later."

"Later..." She said.

"Later gator." I replied.

And I went upstairs.

* * *

I ended up waking up early again, so I decided to do something productive and go for a walk. Maybe while I was at it, practice the abilities and powers I had copied so far like Erik suggested. After my walk/jog, I glanced over at one of the windows I saw and noticed something odd about my reflection. Instead of the normal red I would see without having the sunglasses, my eyes were now a golden color. It amazed and also worried me at the same time.

**FLASH!**

_"After all we've been through, you would __**willingly**__ give up your powers...just to __**walk**__ again?" I looked at Charles in disappointment. "Charles...I thought you knew better."_

_"I gave up my powers just to sleep––" Charles glared at me. "You don't know anything. Don't...don't start anything if you know what's good for you, Lorelei." He spat out._

_"If you're going to give me that 'how everything's not easy for you' bullshit, then shut the hell up, Charles. I already know how hard things are, not just for you, but for __**all**__ of us...never in the time I've known you, have you ever made excuses. I'm disappointed in you right now." I sighed._

_"__**EXCUSES?!**__ I don't want my telepathy anymore because all I __**ever**__ feel is pain!" Charles exploded. "I can't handle it! My mind overwhelms me! ALL I HEAR IS __**EVERYONE'S**__ PAIN!" He had tears in his eyes._

_I put my hand over Charles'. He flinched and his hand balled up into a fist, but he didn't pull away._

_"That's the thing with pain Charles...you __**embrace**__ it. It makes you stronger, __**their**__ pain makes you stronger. You of all people should realize that I've known this from actual experience." I told him. "All the shit that I went through, it was horrible yes, but that pain only made me stronger. It made me into who I am today."_

_Charles remained silent and gave me a look of surprise. It was tense in the jet and I sunk back into my seat as I removed my hand from Charles' and put it on my shoulder and held back a hiss of pain. I still felt uneasy, but I didn't want to let Charles know. After several minutes of pure silence, Charles spoke up. It almost surprised me._

_"When did you become so wise?" Charles gave me a small smile._

_"After ten years...you grow up a little..." I mumbled softly._

_His smile faltered slightly, but then he reached for my hand again and his kind nature was showing once more._

_"I've missed you very much, my dear friend." Charles kissed the top of my hand._

_I blinked away tears._

_"I'm so sorry I left Charles...after what happened in Cuba...things went in a completely different direction." I blurted out._

_"It's alright...I understand why you left. I eventually put two and two together. I just wish you hadn't left though..." Charles smiled sadly._

_"...I felt so guilty that I convinced myself that I was only going to hurt people...I even tried living alone to isolate myself. But after I met Peter that one fateful day...he helped me through it." I smiled thinking of the day Peter and I met. _

_"He's an interesting chap isn't he?" Charles chuckled._

_"You have no idea..." I giggled._

**FLASH!**

_What the hell? What kind of premonition type of thingy was that? _

**_Lorelei? Is something the matter?_**

I jumped at the sudden voice in my head.

_Uh...yeah...I think I am._

_**Would you mind going to the kitchen? I'm gathering everyone for a little talk about our next move.**_

_Sure..._

_**Are you sure you're alright? You seem...troubled.**_

_I'll tell you about it later..._

I began making my way inside the mansion and found everyone gathered in the kitchen. All eyes were now on me and I realized I was the last person to arrive for this little 'meeting'.

"Oh! Wait a minute!" I held up my hand before anyone could say anything.

In seconds I teleported back into my room before teleporting back into the kitchen holding my bottle of whiskey. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when they saw me sitting on the kitchen countertop on the other side of the room in like under five seconds. I grew annoyed with all of the stares and tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"What? I don't have a huge pimple on my face do I? Let's crack on and get this shindig over with." I sighed in irritation.

Charles gave me a look before conversing with us.

"I know we all have a lot to work on with our abilities. I want to help all of you control your mutation––_embrace_ them––"

I froze after hearing the word _embrace_, it was just like that vision I had. I zoned out and began daydreaming, but before I realized what was happening...I felt that tingly sensation in my head.

**FLASH!**

_"Lorelei! Just focus on me! You're having another panic attack thingy aren't you?" Peter rushed around the room rapidly with his mutation. "Ah, jeez...what should I do––oh wait! Got it!" Peter sped back over to me in a flash with a paper bag. "Just breathe into this, alright?" He gave me a look of sympathy._

_I yanked the paper bag out of his hand before doing as he asked. _

_It wasn't working!_

_I began taking my shirt off and Peter's eyes widened dramatically._

_"Whoa! Hey now! I don't think I'm quite ready for that––"_

_"I just need my clothes off! I can't take it anymore!" I cried._

_Peter nodded in understanding and sat down on the floor with me trying to comfort me._

_"Here." He gave me the paper bag again._

_I breathed deeply into the paper bag for almost twenty minutes before my breathing went back to normal._

_"So...mind telling me what had you freaked out?" Peter spoke up._

_"I bumped into someone...when I was on my little business trip. He dropped his keys and I handed them back to him––when our hands touched and we made eye contact––"_

_"If you even say you're in love with a guy and it was love at first sight, I think I might puke." Peter teased._

_I hit his shoulder before continuing._

_"When I looked into his eyes, I got a glimpse of his mind. He's...from the future as far as I can tell. But it looked so...gloomy...and terrible. What I saw in his mind was terrifying. It felt like I was in a horror movie and that's not an exaggeration. It was so frightening..." I finished._

_"Wait...the future? What's wrong with our future? Nixon doesn't go bat-shit crazy does he?" Peter asked in confusion._

_"Peter...I think what I saw was the apocalypse. And...my friend Raven is responsible for all of this." I wiped tears from my eyes before standing up and putting back on my shirt. "I have to go..."_

_"Go where exactly?" Peter gave me a look of disbelief. "I think what you need is to sit down and––"_

_"Peter! There's no time to waste! I have to go!" I glared at him._

_"__**Sit**__." He demanded._

_I was surprised by Peter's tone and slowly sat down on the couch in his basement._

_"You can't just go rushing all around without knowing what you're getting into. You always talk about how __**I**__ should have common sense. Well __**you**__ clearly might need some too and think this through." He rolled his eyes. "You've obviously gone bonkers, Lori." He smirked._

_I can't believe I'm admitting this, but he's right._

_"For once, you're right, Speedy." I sighed._

_"Can I get you to say that again?" Peter suddenly had a small tape recorder in his hand._

_I slowly relaxed and started thinking about what information I absorbed from the man I encountered earlier, Logan I believe his name to be._

**FLASH!**

"Lorelei?" Charles kept snapping his fingers in front of my face repeatedly.

I snapped out of my daze and realized that everyone was surrounding me.

"What?" I smiled nervously.

"Jeez...you were like a zombie or somethin'..." Sean looked at me in awe.

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Zombie? _

**_It's a fictitous creature, but that's besides the point right now. You now have me worried, my dear friend. _**

"I was probably day dreaming...I think I zoned out..." I tried laughing.

Everyone didn't seem too amused.

"Your eyes were completely white, Lorelei. I don't think you were day dreaming." Raven folded her arms.

"Stop being a bunch of debby-downers and quit staring at me like I'm some side show. It's extremely annoying right now." I rolled my eyes and stopped being polite.

"Do you do that a lot though?" Alex asked.

I glared at Alex and he raised up his hands in surrender.

"Just curious...sorry." He apologized.

**_Don't be so defensive, darling. They're only worried about you._**

I glared at Charles next.

_They don't need to be worried. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. _

Charles smirked as he pressed his fingers to his temple for a brief second. I jolted as I felt something pinch my butt.

"You alright?" Hank asked.

I nodded in reply as I tried to hide my blush.

_Did you just––? How did you do that?_

**_You have your tricks, and I have mine. Don't get so snippy with me, dear._**

"Alright, enough of this." I stood up from my seat. "What's our game plan here? Since I didn't really hear much of anything..."

"Well as I just said, Charles and I have been looking into all of our mutations, to see how we can control them better. We're gonna need to train if we're going to defeat Shaw." Hank informed me.

_Ah...okay..._

"And I take it that training starts today?" I smiled nervously.

Erik smirked at me as he nodded.

_Well...that's just fantastic..._

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon! Ta ta for now, goobers!_


End file.
